DESDE LAS SOMBRAS
by YUE AMARR77
Summary: Un chico cazador, una chica en llamas, secretos y la adversidad ocasionada por la crueldad del Capitolio, tendran ambos una oportunidad o solo uno saldrá con vida.
1. Chapter 1

Otro año ha pasado desde la última cosecha, el bosque esta tranquilo, es nuestra despedida como cada años desde que cumplí los doce, otro año más que me sentiré angustiado por ella aunque eso nadie lo sepa, ni mi mejor amigo y compañero de caza, Gale, ni mi casi hermana Delly; sin embargo hoy es el día y tengo que dejar suficientes víveres para mi madre y mi hermana, porque puede que este año sea elegido en la cosecha aunque se que Gale no las dejará desamparadas, lo hemos pactado, en caso que alguno de los dos salga sorteado, el vería por mi familia y yo por la de él. Aunque sé que por lo menos pan nunca faltará ya que como desde hace cuatro años, el panadero del distrito 12 deja un par de ricos y nutrientes panes en la puerta de entrada y yo a cambio todos los días le entrego una ardilla y eso hace que nuevamente piense en ella, en sus ojos grises, en su cabello castaño, y finalmente otra vez en ese hecho por el cual llegué al trato con el Panadero y por la que se que nunca intercambiaré una palabra con ella.

Un suspiro sale desde el fondo de mi pecho y recuerdo cómo fue que mi padre y el de Gale murieron en una explosión en la mina, aunque Gale es dos años mayor que yo, ninguno de los dos teníamos edad suficiente para comenzar a trabajar en las minas, la madre de Gale estaba embarazada por lo cual trabajar en las minas no era una opción, por otra parte mi madre era sanadora pero al morir papa su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y su mente se fue de gira por un lugar obscuro del que no la pude sacar hasta tiempo después; debido a esta situación poco a poco se fueron consumiendo los pocos recursos con los que contábamos y yo con casi doce años me quedé como hombre de la casa y tenía que ver por el sustento de mi pequeña hermana Prim y de mi madre, llevábamos ya casi una semana sin comer apenas, los últimos tres días solo habíamos tomado te de menta y el precario estado de Prim me decía que no aguantaría dos semanas más, fecha en que cumpliría los doce y podría por fin firmar por una tesela a cambio de que mi nombre saliera mas veces en la cosecha de cómo me correspondía, estaba desesperado, tenía que hacer algo así que reuní el valor suficiente como para ir a mendigar un mendrugo de pan para Prim a la panadería.

Cada paso que daba a la zona de comercios me sentía más débil, no es que el trecho que tenía que caminar desde la Veta hasta la panadería fuera muy largo, solo que con afán de que Prim y mi madre pudieran comer más yo llevaba más días sin comer, para mi mala suerte el día presagiaba una gran tormenta que comenzó por mojarme poco a poco hasta que terminó calándome hasta los huesos, ya me encontraba cerca de la panadería sin embargo no me sentía capaz de dar un paso más por lo que me desplomé debajo de un manzano, creo que era un buen lugar para morir al fin y al cabo por lo menos Prim no me vería morir ni yo a ella.

La lluvia caía y caía interminablemente sobre mi cuerpo fue entonces que me sentí a alguien cerca, abrí un poco los ojos y ví un par de ojos grises preocupados por mí, solo fue un segundo, volví a cerrar los ojos y escuché solo un grito pidiendo ayuda a un padre, después caí en la inconsciencia.

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo pero me sentía mejor, soñaba con mi Padre en como cantaba y los sinsajos callaban hasta que el terminaba de cantar y repetían la melodía entonada por su cadenciosa voz, era triste no escucharlo mas pero escuché otra voz, una voz infantil cantando cerca de mi la canción del valle, …las margaritas de cuidan y te dan amor, tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad, y mi amor por ti perdurará… que lida voz, quizá sea un ángel, posiblemente si morí y me permití abrir un poco nuevamente los ojos para encontrarme otra vez con ese par de ojos grises, se que sonreí pero el sueño se apodero nuevamente de mí y me perdí en el mar tranquilo de un sueño sin pesadillas, no sin antes percibir un delicioso olor a canela.

Para cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontré en mi cama y francamente no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una compresa fría en la misma lo cual me indicaba que había tenido fiebre y que posiblemente eso me hizo delirar con un par de ojos grises, fue entonces que reparé en la presencia de mama junto a la cama, dormida en una silla, me sorprendió verla ahí, desde la muerte de papá solo se levantaba para lo mínimo indispensable, creo que su sueño era ligero porque de repente abrió los ojos y me dio un fuerte abrazo, oh se sentía tan bien a pesar de la debilidad, nos separamos un poco y le pregunté qué había pasado.

-El día que saliste Prim estuvo llorando por horas porque no regresabas así que me percaté que desde hacia tiempo te habías marchado y no habías regresado, pensé que estarías resguardándote esperando a que pasara la tormenta sin embargo llegó la noche y tu seguías sin aparecer, no me sentía segura de dejar sola a Prim para salir a buscarte y tampoco podía salir con ella a buscarte ya que con el clima seguro podía enfermarse así que estaba pensando en las alterativas que tenía cuando llegó el Sr. Everdeen, el Panadero y me contó que su hija te había encontrado abajo del manzano, ellos te llevaron a su casa, y te cuidarían hasta el día siguiente mientras amainaba la tormenta y podían traerte para acá. Ahora hijo come un poco-dijo ella ofreciéndome un poco de Pan- ellos lo trajeron para ti.

Así que no fue un sueño-pensé- en verdad esos ojos grises existen y me estuvieron cuidando-no pude evitar sonrojarme, aunque mi madre seguro pensó que era por la fiebre-y la canción del valle también salió de ella. Me senté sobre la cama y mi atención se centró en la pequeña mesa junto a mi cama en la que había un pequeño vaso con agua y dentro un diente de león, fue ella-dijo mi madre- lo dejó aquí para ti.

Se quien es ella, la ve visto muchas veces, siempre está rodeada de muchos amigos y amigas, no pensé que ella supiera quién soy, eso me desconcierta pero bueno supongo que si hemos estado juntos desde el jardín de infantes en algún momento pudo haber reparado en mi presencia, por mi parte los únicos amigos que tengo son Delly y Gale, y mi única preocupación Prim por lo cual no presto atención a nadie más, pero esa chica, tomándose tantas molestias, no se me hace sentir un poco incómodo.

Bueno basta de recuerdos, debo de dejar de pensar en ella y apresurarme con las presas, pero, ahí está de nuevo esa sensación de ser observado desde las sombras, seguro es Gale y una de sus tontas bromas, vamos, pienso, no estamos como para juegos el día de hoy así que grito fuerte, ¡GALE, DEJA DE MOLESTAR Y MUEVE TU TRASERO QUE TENEMOS TRABAJO POR HACER! Solo escucho un suave murmullo, casi como una brisa y luego, si, las tontas carcajadas de Gale.

¡Vamos Peet que te estás volviendo un amargado con los años¡

Bueno quizá tenga razón porque me siento como alguien más viejo que solo un adolescente, en contestación solo digo:

-¡Me adelantaré al quemador y tú te quedas poniendo más trampas para mañana ¡!Nos vemos donde el panadero!-

Y corrí, corrí una última vez por mi amado bosque, despidiéndome de él porque tenía 56 posibilidades de salir el día de hoy sorteado así que las posibilidades francamente no estaban de mi parte.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** la idea original y los personajes son propiedad de la inteligentísima Suzanne Collins, el resto a mi imaginación ;)

* * *

**2**

**El-Ella-Yo**

**El**

-¡Hey Catnip! puedes salir de las sombras, el esta lo bastante lejos para no darse cuenta que estas aquí.

-Gale- me da por saludo junto con una sonrisa.

-Sabes Catnip, deberías de dejar de hacerle al tonto solo por un día y desearle suerte hoy a modo de despedida cuando vayamos a dejarte las fresas para tu padre.

-Gran idea Gale- contesta ella con ironía y de forma sarcástica continúa- le diré, hola Peet, he estado enamorada de ti desde los cinco, te sigo de forma acosadora por el bosque sin que te des cuenta y como puede que hoy sea la última vez que te vea, te deseo que las posibilidades están a tu favor.

Bueno no es como si me fascinara el hablar del asunto-pienso- de hecho casi nunca sacaba a relucir su inentendible obsesión por Mellark y mucho menos desde que comencé a notar esa opresión incómoda en el pecho casi siempre que hablaba con ella, pero bueno ya que me considero a mí mismo alguien aceptablemente decente y debía aceptarlo, porque también me había dado cuenta la forma en la que Peeta la seguía con la mirada en el colegio… en fin, me haré la firme promesa de no volver a tocar el tema, porque al fin y al cabo yo también quería una oportunidad con ella, pero no sería el día de hoy, el día de la cosecha no era lo más romántico del mundo y si, también parecería algo desesperando por lo de "si no te vuelvo a ver".

Sonrío hacia ella y digo-Mejor ve corriendo a tu casa antes de que lleguemos con las fresas- ella asiste y emprende una carrera por el bosque.

Los recuerdos llagan a mi mente, recuerdo el día que la descubrí espiando a Peeta, era sorprendente lo alto que había subido en aquel árbol pero al estar pendiente de Peeta no se percató de que sigilosamente había llegado al lugar abandonado por mi aliado de cacería, así que observé como bajo del árbol y reconocí quien era, si la mismísima hija del panadero, ella se ruborizó al verme mientras yo solo levanté una ceja.

Así que- dije- que hace la hija del Panadero por el bosque- para mi sorpresa ella me contestó:

-Lo que haga la hija del Panadero no es asunto tuyo- dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando tomé su brazo y dije- Quiero algo a cambio de mi silencio, pude notar que estabas espiando a cierto cazador rubio así que, ¿qué me darás a cambio de mi silencio?

Ella me miró azorada, sin dar ninguna respuesta.

-Bien ya se que quiero a cambio-dije- me enseñarás a trepar árboles.

Ella asintió y se zafó de mi agarre.

-Me parece un buen trato-contestó- mañana nos vemos aquí a las cinco te parece…-noto que no sabe mi nombre.

Gale-respondo, mientras ella sale corriendo y antes de perderse de vista dice-Katniss, mi nombre es Katniss.

Y si, ella cumplió su parte del trato, me constó un poco, pero terminé siendo un buen alumno y aprendí a trepar arboles, no tan ágilmente como ella, pero lo suficientemente bien como para abastecer a mi familia y a la de Peeta con los huevos que hurtaba de los nidos.

Con el tiempo me acostumbré a su presencia silenciosa, nunca le pregunté por esa fijación extraña de espiar a Peeta, lo que si pasó es que nos hicimos buenos amigos, de esos que comparten sus pensamientos, pero en público parecía que teníamos un trato superficial y tampoco iba a estar proclamando por ahí que éramos amigos del bosque al que estaba prohibido entrar y que en nuestros ratos libres nos dedicábamos a poner trampas- cosa que yo le había enseñado- para ayudarnos a Peeta y a mí –claro, especialmente a Peeta, bueno eso pensaba ella y yo se lo dejaba creer- a tener más presas.

Volviendo a la realidad, es hora de correr a la Panadería a vender fresas, así que al llegar a la zona de comerciantes me uno a Peeta para efectuar la transacción, tocamos la puerta trasera y para mi sorpresa quien nos recibe es Katniss en lugar de su padre, lleva un bonito vestido azul, su cabello trenzado de la misma forma que en nuestro encuentro en el bosque y sus mejillas rojas, seguro fruto de la carrera.

Sin pensar, claro está, le digo- bonito vestido Catnip- y ella se ruboriza, mientas veo que Peeta se ve molesto, él le entrega las fresas y a cambio ella le entrega unos deliciosos bollos de queso, veo en sus ojos que lucha por decir algo y cruza su mirada con la mía, me dice que lo intentó pero no puede hacerlo, da la vuelta y entra de nuevo a su casa, al cerrarse la puerta volteo a ver a Peeta quien me pregunta-¿ y desde cuando es Catnip para ti?

Yo solo acierto a decir- creo que oíste mal, solo quise ser amable.

Ya lo creo-constó mi buen amigo cazador, mientras emprende camino a su casa para preparse para otra cosecha.

* * *

**Ella**

Cierro la puerta y me recargo en ella, soy una tonta, era mi oportunidad de hablarle, quizá la última, se por Gale que Peeta tendrá 56 papeletas con su nombre en la urna, y Gale, 48- pero todas las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta; me permito unas cuantas lágrimas antes de terminar mi arreglo para la cosecha.

Camino sin prisa a la plaza principal, todo está dispuesto como cada año, paso por el registro y me ubico con las chicas de 16 años, encuentro a Madge y nos preparamos para escuchar el discurso de su padre que habla del Tratado de la Traición, los días obscuros y bla, bla, bla, cada año es lo mismo, me lo sé de memoria; estoy un poco ansiosa, no por mí, ni por Madge, nuestros nombres están solo 4 veces en la urna, estoy ansiosa por Peeta y si un poco también por Gale, se que también será el primer año de Prim, la hermana menor de Peeta, pero él le ha prohibido pedir teselas por lo que su nombre entrará en la urna solo una vez.

Ahí está esa extravagante de Effie Trinket a punto de sacar el nombre de la chica que se tristemente no tendrá muchas posibilidades de regresar con vida al Distrito 12, no tengo tiempo de desear que no sea alguien que conozca cuando fuerte y claro escucho su nombre-Primrose Mellark- o no mi Dios, es Prim, no habrá nadie que se presente como voluntaria, Katnis, piensa, piensa rápido, y mis ojos se dirigen hacia esa pequeña cola de pato que se forma en la parte trasera de su blusa blanca, tan frágil tan pequeña, tan parecida a su hermano, su hermano que se ofrecerá como tributo para protegerla en la arena, se que lo hará, pero eso significará que morirá, solo uno puede volver a casa, no, no lo permitiré, hoy dormirán tranquilos y mañana por la mañana el saldrá de caza pero esta vez no podré observarle desde la sombras porque aparto a todos a mi paso, Prim la llamo antes de que comience a subir al escenario, Prim detente, digo nuevamente, y a todo pulmón grito- Me ofrezco voluntaria como tributo- la conmoción sigue a mi declaración, le digo a Prim que busque a su madre y soy yo quien sube al escenario.

* * *

**Yo**

No sé por qué me molesta tanto, ahí está otra vez Gale teniendo una conversación silenciosa con ella, lo sé por la forma en que se miran a los ojos, yo prefiero ver el suelo, hacerlo menos doloroso y también prefiero que esto acabe pronto ya que siento algo que calienta de una forma no muy agradable mi pecho, sé que no debería sentirlo pero ahí está, hoy más fuerte que otras veces y la ganas de partirle la cara a Gale no se esfuman con facilidad, para mi buena fortuna ese intercambio silencioso dura menos de lo pensado, la chica nos da los bollos y yo salgo corriendo a mi casa en la Veta, tendré que darme prisa, alisarme lo antes posible para acompañar a Prim, es la primera vez que tiene que ir a la cosecha como una participante y no como una simple observadora de la tragedia ajena.

Bien creo que estoy presentable con mi mejor pantalón negro y una sencilla camisa que algún día fue blanca, tomo la mano de Prim y caminamos acompañados de mi madre a la plaza principal, junto al edificio de justicia; le indico a Prim donde debe formarse y que después del registro debe ubicarse con las niñas de su edad mientras yo hago lo propio.

El acto comienza igual que todos los años, Haymitch borracho como una cuba, Effie con su ropaje exótico y el aburrido tratado de la traición, llega el turno de sacar el nombre de la chica de la urna, cruzo los brazos por encima de mi pecho, este sencillo gesto me tranquiliza un poco, no quiero que sea Prim, ni tampoco ella, respiro profundamente, no puede ser ninguna de las dos, tienen tan pocas papeletas, así que solo trato de no pensar para pasar el momento.

Siento que se me sale el alma cuando la estridente voz dice fuerte y claro-Primrose Mellark- ¿qué? no puede ser, solo tenía una posibilidad de salir sorteada, Peeta, piensa, piensa, piensa rápido, a cada paso se acerca más al escenario, no puedo dejar que valla, es pequeña, y frágil, y es mi hermanita, no, no, esto no está pasando, no puedo ofrecerme en su lugar como tributo, podría si fuera una chica, pero no lo soy, rápido Mellark que puedes hacer, no puedo ocupar su lugar, pero si puedo ofrecerme como tributo varón, si, sé que puedo hacerlo, estar con ella, protegerla y al final hacer que Prim regrese a casa.

Pero, algo pasa, la veo a ella, corriendo, tras Prim y luego la oigo decir -me ofrezco voluntaria como Tributo-, en qué momento se convirtió esto en una pesadilla, en todo caso ¿por qué lo ha hecho?


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: la idea original y los personajes son propiedad de la inteligentísima Suzanne Collins, el resto salio de mi imaginación ;)

* * *

3

**DECISIONES**

**El**

Veo como todos guardan silencio, nadie entiende porque la hija del pandero se ha presentado voluntaria, todos quisieran voltear la vista porque en el fondo todos ellos se sienten avergonzados de no tener el valor de presentarse voluntarios para que una pequeña y frágil niña muera, pero yo si entiendo porque lo ha hecho, porque dentro de mí era preferible pensar que ella tenía una obsesión extraña por mi buen amigo cazador, que aceptar que ella realmente lo quería, y a hora por lo menos para mí, ha quedado claro cuánto.

La veo subir al escenario y con cada escalón que tocan sus pies siento que ella se aparta kilómetros y mas kilómetros de mí, no puedo dejarla sola, ahí en una arena, se que ella tiene alguna posibilidad remota de sobrevivir, pero aun así, quiero acompañarla, y recuerdo, recuerdo que tengo obligaciones, tres chiquillos que dependen de mí y por supuesto mi madre, aunque, en caso de presentarme voluntario o bien de salir cosechado, ahí estará Peeta, hicimos una promesa, cada uno vería por la familia del otro en caso de ser sorteados, así que entre la ayuda de Peeta y el trabajo de mi madre, podrían salir adelante.

Pero ¿y Posy? ¿y Rory? ¿y Vick? Para ellos soy como un segundo padre, sería más dolor, más tragedia, ¿puedo hacerles esto a ellos? Porque aunque son mis hermanos los veo como si fueran mis hijos, los he cuidado, alimentado, escuchado y aconsejado, no sé si bien, no sé si mal, pero he tratado de hacer todo lo mejor posible, puede que algunas cosas me hayan salido mal pero eso no quiere decir que por eso los he querido menos.

Effie Trinket le pregunta su nombre a Katniss, ella contesta y como todos los años Effie dice alguno de sus comentarios sin sentido, me pregunto si en el Capitolio la entrenan para ello, y ahí está Katniss a la que parece que le han borrado cualquier expresión de su cara, es como si se preparara para no volver a sentir nada mas, preparándose para asumir su muerte.

Effie pide un aplauso para Katniss mientras nos comenta la emoción que siente por primera vez poder contar con una voluntaria, nadie contesta su petición, todos en el 12 podemos sentirnos orgullosos de nuestra reacción, de expresar nuestro silencioso repudio para con el Capitolio y sus juegos del hambre.

De pronto recuerdo que Peeta también está en la cosecha, ¿que ha pensado de lo que ha pasado?, lo busco pero el está formado con los chicos de 16 por lo que solo alcanzo a ver su espalda, ha de ser algo horrible escuchar el nombre de tu hermana y luego ver que la chica de ojos grises a la que mira cuando ella esta distraída se ha ofrecido como voluntaria, se dará por fin cuenta de lo mucho que él le importa a ella? ¿me lo dirá cuando termine todo esto?, existen bastantes posibilidades que tanto él o yo salgamos sorteados, así que es probable que esa charla nunca suceda y si se diera la ocasión, probablemente no diga nada, es un buen mentiroso, puede hacerte creer lo que quiera, claro si no sabes que quiere hacerlo.

Es nuestro turno, el de los varones, yo todavía no he tomado una decisión, todo está entre Katniss y Posy-Vick-Rory, ¿qué lado pesa más?, bueno ella es solo una chica, no, no solo una chica, es mi amiga también, no solo mi amiga, es una amiga que me gusta mucho y que me hace sentir algo cálido y dulce en el pecho, pero ellos son mis hermanos, ¿qué hacer?; Effie, saca la papeleta de la urna, rompe el sello que guarda el nombre del elegido este año, quizá al final no tenga que decidir y mi nombre sea leído, respiro hondo, esta por leer el nombre, y con su chocante acento traído desde el Capitolio lee-Thomas Cartwrigth- otro chico de doce, hermano de Delly, hoy si que todo esta horrible.

Decido no pensar solo actuar, mi boca se abre, tomo aire, y escucho claras y fuertes las palabras, -ME OFREZCO VOLUNTARIO COMO TRIBUTO- sé que es cierto, sé que mis oídos no me engañan.

* * *

**Yo**

¿Por qué lo ha hecho?¿Por qué? Y con cada por qué, veo como sube uno a uno los escalones, su cara no dice nada, es como si hubieran congelado todas sus facciones, como si ya estuviera muerta, pero eso no es lo que yo quiero, yo quiero que este viva, verla rodeada de sus amigos, ver sus ojos grises llenos de vida, sonriendo, siendo amable, hasta prefiero verla teniendo sus charlas silenciosas con Gale a esto, no puedo dejar que ella solo muera, sin nunca haberle dado las gracias, porque ella me salvó a mí, a mi madre, a Prim y sobre todo le volvió a salvar la vida a Prim, claro que no voy a dejar que ella muera, mi plan de ofrecerme voluntario sigue en pie, pero… que pasará con Prim, con mi madre, ellas también son importantes, Prim es mi responsabilidad, mi madre también entra en el paquete ¿no?, mi plan se tambalea.

Effie está emocionada, hace mucho que no había voluntarios en el 12, claro voluntario es sinónimo de cadáver y desde que tengo memoria no conocía a ninguno, así que eso debió de pasar hace mucho tiempo; Effie pide un aplauso para Katniss, pero la única respuesta que obtiene de nuestra parte es solo el murmullo del viento, por supuesto que todos estamos enojados, ninguna niña tendría que pasar por la tragedia de ser cosechada para ser enviada a un baño de sangre televisado.

Estoy hiperventilando, las manos me sudan, no me importa ya si mi nombre sale sorteado, se que Gale y yo tenemos las suficientes oportunidades de salir, quizá yo más que él por aquella vez que Prim se enfermó y no pude acompañar a Gale a cazar ya que tuve que cuidarla, también se que nuestra promesa está en pie, yo cuidaré de su familia o bien el de la mía, se que en caso de salir sorteado yo, la carga no será tan pesada, mi madre es sanadora y eso significa una pequeña fuente de ingresos, por otra parte Prim puede seguir vendiendo quesos y la leche de su cabra Lady.

Bueno Effie, aquí vamos, si sacas mi nombre podrás ahorrarme el show de ofrecerme como tributo, si no es así, lo siento Prim, lo siento madre, solo que no hay otra forma de pagarle a esta chica lo que ha hecho hoy, ni lo que hizo hace tiempo, y sé que si hago que ella resulte ganadora, nunca las dejará desamparadas, lo sé, ella es así.

Veo como Effie saca la papeleta, rompe el sello y lee el nombre del desafortunado chico que espero ser yo, y hoy nuevamente las posibilidades no están a mi favor ya que mi nombre no ha sido leído en cambio escucho -Thomas Cartwrigth- otro chico de doce, amigo de Prim, hermano de de Delly.

Sé que no hay tiempo, tengo que hacerlo por Katiniss, por Prim, por mi madre, y también un poco por Delly, no es necesario reunir valor, porque parece que mi boca lo supo antes de yo pensarlo, y ahí están mis oídos escuchando esas palabras, las mismas que ella pronunció hace unos minutos-ME OFREZCO VOLUNTARIO COMO TRIBUTO.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: la idea original y los personajes son propiedad de la inteligentísima Suzanne Collins, el resto salió de mi imaginación ;)

* * *

**Ella**

Cuando subo al escenario, mi corazón se congela…papa…lo siento, ahí en el fondo de mi alma, le agradezco todo lo bueno, porque con él solo hubo buenos recuerdos, pienso que con mi partida quizá el tenga una última oportunidad de rehacer su vida, puede que aquella mujer de la que me habló hace mucho tiempo siga en la Veta, aquella que hace mucho tiempo ocupó su corazón, aunque, ella eligió finalmente a otro; para mí buena fortuna conoció a mamá, ella era sanadora, al parecer no solo de los males de cuerpo, ella sanó con amor su corazón…mamá… te extraño tanto, no importan cuantos días, años o meses hayan pasado, el día de hoy me haces falta para despedirme de ti.

Es tiempo de sacar la segunda papeleta, por favor que no sea él, que no sea el, suerte por favor , necesito que estés de mi parte hoy, veo como rompen el sello y Effie lee el nombre del sorteado este año –Thomas Cartwrigh- no es él, siento una leve alegría que se hace humo cuando miro al chico que será mi compañero tributo este año, es uno de los más jóvenes , lo miro avanzar lentamente, temblando, quizá pueda hacer algo por el en la arena, ayudarlo algunos días, ser su amiga los días que nos quedan de vida.

En silencio me despido del Distrito 12, de su gente, de mis amigos, de Madge, de la panadería, del bosque, del cielo y sus nubes, no volveré a verlos, no hay lágrimas en mis ojos aún, no quiero compartir con mis sentimientos con el resto de Panem, son solo míos, al igual que mis pensamientos que a veces solía compartir con Madge o con Gale, pero eso quedará en el pasado solo formará parte de los recuerdos.

Mi mente estaba lejos, en mi querido bosque, en sus flores, en el viento, en los arboles que escalé hoy por la mañana, cuando su voz rompió mi mundo interior, solo cinco palabras y sentí un terremoto bajo mis pies,-ME OFREZCO VOLUNTARIO COMO TRIBUTO- sentí horror, todo pareció ponerse rojo, nunca me he desmayado pero estoy segura que ese mareo solo fue un preludio de eso, pero, yo soy más fuerte, tenía que serlo a partir de ahora, tragé en seco y lo ví caminar al escenario, hasta llegar justo a un costado mío.

Effie que aplaude como enajenada le pregunta su nombre, el sin ninguna nota de vacilación lo pronuncia fuerte y claro, no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi columna, Effie no cabe de la emoción ha de sentirse en el Distrito 1, donde hay tantos voluntarios cada año que es complicado designar a los tributos.

Nos pide que nos demos la mano y estamos tan cerca que puedo percibir su aroma a bosque, a pino, a verdor, a vida, no se por qué lo ha hecho, puede que la lástima haya tenido que ver, siento su mano, es firme, cálida como lo es él, quisiera quedarme en esa mano un segundo más, porque esa mano me habla de protección, seguridad, sin embargo tenemos que soltar nuestro agarre, somos presentados como los tributos del distrito 12 y cada ciudadano hace aquella señal antigua que significa tantas cosas, llevan sus dedos a sus labios y los dirigen después a nosotros, con esa señal nos dicen que somos queridos, nos honran, se despiden de nosotros.

Somos llevados al Edificio de Justicia, estoy en una sala cómoda y elegante, mi mano se posa sobre el terciopelo azul del sillón en el que espero a mi padre, el entra a la laza, me lanzo a sus brazos y le pido me disculpe.

Estamos abrazados, en silencio, mi padre, tan cálido- has sido un buen Padre, te quiero- después de so no vuelve a haber palabras, porque ¿qué palabras pueden darnos consuelo? Al final llega un Agente de la Paz-mi padre solo dice-te quiero Katniss- no dice adiós, puede que tenga alguna esperanza de que vuelva.

Llegan otros a despedirse, no pensé que tantos, todos me muestran cariño, le duele que vaya a los juegos, a mí también me duele perderlos.

Nos conducen al tren que nos llevará al Capitolio, me conducen a mi compartimiento y me indican que ahí podre cambiarme, me dejan sola, tomo asiento en la cama, y por fin dejo que las lágrimas salgan lloro por mi padre, por las personas que dejo en el 12, por aquellos de los que no me despedí, con cada lágrima me despido de ellos y prometo no dejar de ser yo, no ser una pieza más en sus juegos, abro la ventana dejando que la brisa me llene y se los lleve a todos de vuelta al 12 donde estarán seguros. Las lágrimas se van secando poco a poco.

Mudo mi ropa, decido conservar el broche con el sinsajo, regalo de Madge, será lo único que me acompañe del 12, tengo que estar ligera y con la mente fría si quiero hacer algo útil en la arena.

Respiro varias veces antes de abrir la puerta, no quiero, pero sé que ha llegado la hora de mirar frente a frente a mi compañero tributo, no sé si quiero que me explique sus razones, en realidad ignoro si tengamos oportunidad para ello, o si él quiera hacerlo, quizá sus ojos me digan algo…

Camino al vagón comedor, solo encuentro a Effie.

-Hola Katniss, creo que cenaremos solas, Haymitch ha decidido hacer una visita por lo que resta del día al vagón del Bar y tu compañero de distrito decidió cenar en su habitación.

Suspiro, bien, cenaré, hay una gran variedad de platillos y pruebo todo lo que sirven sin hacer mucho caso a Effie, de vez en cuando sonrío o digo un educado si.

La cena termina sin ninguna novedad, estoy cansada, me excuso, no quiero ver como terminaron las cosechas en los otros distritos, con la que viví hoy tuve para los días que me restan de vida; me retiro a mi compartimento , veo una luz que sale por la puerta cerrada de mi vecino, me dirijo a ella, estoy a punto de tocar pero una fuerza invisible me detiene, el ha querido permanecer en silencio, estar solo, quizá lo mejor sea respetar eso, me alejo de su puerta, entro en mi habitación y pienso que mañana lo veré frente a frente, escudriñaré que tienen sus ojos que decirme, los míos se cierran y me permito soñar con mi lugar feliz, en el bosque, entre las sombras.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: la idea original y los personajes son propiedad de la inteligentísima Suzanne Collins, el resto salió de mi imaginación ;)

**EL TRIBUTO DEL DISTRITO 12**

Estoy recostado sobre la cama de mi compartimiento, siento como el cansancio recorre mi espalda ascendiendo hasta mis ojos, mientras mis parpados caen lentamente dejando todo a obscuras, en mi mente desfilan los recuerdos de lo sucedido este día, el bosque, mi familia, la cosecha, su mano en la mía, cálida, suave… las despedidas, y hasta un beso ¿de Delly?, si Delly me dio un beso, no es como si yo le hubiera correspondido, sólo me desconcierta, dijo que fue por agradecimiento por haber salvado a su hermano, aunque ella no sabe que no fue por su hermano, ni por ella, fue por la chica de ojos grises y también por mí, no podía dejar que ella muera sola en la arena, no la chica de la que he estado enamora, ¿dije enamorado? Bien, he de admitirlo aunque menos mal que fue en mi mente así que nadie más va a escucharlo, si, si, puede que mi corazón haya alcanzado a oírlo, solo que hoy no estoy de humor para charlas intensas, aunque si bien es cierto hace mucho que no tengo una charla sincerara con ese musculo, órgano o no sé que es que ocupa un lugar en mi pecho, el cual comienza a latir de forma presurosa cuando pienso en ese recuerdo cálido de su mano, junto a la mía, en la cosecha…

Y ahora estoy aquí rumbo al Capitolio, no me arrepiento de las decisiones que he tomado, deje de ser niño y asumí mi responsabilidad como hombre de la casa, y cada paso que di me trajo hasta este momento, pero no sé cómo enfrentarme a esos ojos grises; por un segundo, cuando estábamos en el escenario y nos dimos la mano, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi un profundo poso de tristeza en el que sentí que me ahogaba, después ella retiró la mira, y al estar a un costado mío percibí su fragancia a canela, a manzanas dulces, a hogar y sentí como algo cálido se expandía desde mi nariz y se colaba por mis venas llegando hasta mi corazón que desde hace tanto permanecía dormido y en ese momento cobro vida nuevamente queriendo robar mi atención y contarme una historia que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, con una pequeña de ojos grises, pero le dije que callara, que no era el momento, que lo que tuviera que decirme, me lo revelara en soledad no frente a toda la gente del distrito doce.

No es que no lo supiera, lo sé desde los cinco años, ella un día cantó la canción del valle en la clase y para mi sorpresa todos los sinsajos se fueron callando uno a uno , solo sabía de otra persona con la que pasaba ese extraño fenómeno y lo supe desde entonces, estaba totalmente perdido, hubo algunos momentos en los que casi reuní el suficiente valor para hablarle, deseaba que ella me viera y me regalara alguna de sus grandiosas sonrisas, pero algo pasaba y dejaba ir el momento, hasta reunir el valor suficiente-me decía a mí mismo- pero después pasó lo de mi padre, y fue como si me volviera de piedra, la pena de la perdida, el dolor del hambre, la desesperación de ver la situación en la que se encontraba mi familia, tuve que ocupar el lugar del hombre de la casa, y todos los planes que había tenido hasta entonces se hicieron humo, fue como si todo quedara estático, como en las pinturas que solía hacer de pequeño, todo congelado por dentro, porque cada día desde su muerte solo se ha tratado de sobrevivir; y ahora que los dos hemos crecido he visto más brechas que nos separan, ella es hija de un comerciante y yo tengo un futuro no muy alentador en las minas, además no puedo dejar de lado mis responsabilidades o bueno eso pensaba hasta esta mañana porque con lo ocurrido quedo muy en claro que si lo pude hacer y con esta ida al capitolio por lo menos sé que no tendré que regresar nunca a una mina de las que por cierto no guardo muy buenos recuerdos.

Así que todo se reduce a ella y sus lindos ojos grises, esos que parecen traspasarte como una saeta y descubrir todos tus secretos, y yo quiero que todos mis secretos le pertenezcan, no todavía, claro que eso no lo sabe ella o ¿si?

Bien debo pensar que voy a hacer mañana, está claro que no puedo seguir enclaustrado aquí, aunque es cómodo y aun así tarde o temprano tendré que verla, y tener por fin algún intercambio de palabras con ella, ruego a todo lo sagrado que no empiece con alguna especie de interrogatorio.

Lo primero será desarrollar alguna estrategia, tengo que hacer más que lo imposible para que ella regrese al distrito, todo lo sana que se pueda por supuesto, y ¿cómo empezar?, quizá podría comentarlo con Haymitch, pero ese borracho no me inspira mucha confianza que digamos, a demás no quiero hablar de más y acabar soltando toda la sopa, se supone que lo hice por Prim, por agradecimiento, y como pago de su gesto generoso. Sigue dándome vueltas la misma pregunta, pongámoslo así, si yo lo hice principalmente por "Prim" ella entonces ¿porque lo hizo?, también por ¿Prim? Oh, como me gustaría ser Gale y tener esa especie de charlas silenciosas con ella, pero definitivamente no soy Gale, soy Peeta Mellark, cazador, estudiante, pintor y ahora tributo masculino del distrito 12.

Me pregunto si en estos días que me quedan de vida podríamos a caso intentar por lo menos ser amigos, quizá ¿aliados? Puedo conformarme con eso de ser aliados, eso me ayudaría a protegerla, espero que la arena sea algo con lo que podamos lidiar, porque uno no puede prever lo que tienen planeado los vigilantes para esta ocasión.

Realmente estoy cansado y esta cama es verdaderamente cómoda, quisiera por fin quedarme dormido, y soñar con mi lugar preferido de todos, el bosque, soñar que corro, aspirando todo ese aroma a vegetación, me gustaría soñar con ella también, específicamente con ella en el bosque mientras retengo su mano en la mía, y decido que ese sería un buen sueño, asi que me pierdo en el, rumbo a mi lugar feliz, con ella.


	6. Chapter 6

6

**El chico y Preciosa**

**El chico**

Hmm ¿qué hora es? Se me ha hecho tarde hace mucho que no me pasaba esto, Gale debe de estar recordándome con todas las palabrotas que se sabe, bien, quizá todavía alcance a revisar las trampas y quizá recoger algunas moras, con suerte Gale haya cazado alguna ardilla que llevarle al panadero y quizá por un momento pueda ser yo quien se pierda en sus ojos grises pero no quiero dejar del todo este sueño de unos labios cálidos y suaves sobre los míos, se que son los suyos, porque de nadie más quería un beso, escucho a mi corazón tararear una melodía alegre y la sensación es tan increíblemente agradable que no quiero abrir los ojos, quiero disfrutar cada segundo que dure esta sensación hasta que desaparezca por completo.

¿Por qué se mueve tanto mi cama? Seguro estoy enfermo, tendré que ir con mi madre para que me prepare alguno de sus remedios, así que decido abrir los ojos, ¿dónde estoy? Todo es tan reluciente y elegante, los recuerdos de lo sucedido ayer me golpean de repente, el día en que dos de mis peores pesadillas se fusionaban en una sola hasta convertirse en realidad, así que recuerdo que estoy de camino al Capitolio.

Bien Mellark, tenemos que pensar en una buena estrategia, ¿qué harás si te pregunta porque lo hiciste? Piensa, piensa, piensa, bueno, por favor eres un buen mentiroso, puedes inventar algo mejor que pensar en llevar a tu distrito gloria como dicen los del Distrito 1, aunque… siempre podrás decir que fue por el hermano de Delly y todos los demás pueden sacar las conclusiones que quieran, bien esto es mejor que nada, ya después veras que haces, en este momento lo mejor es que tomes un buen baño, no querrás presentarte ante la chica de tus sueños con olor a cama y con la ropa arrugada.

Así que le hago caso a mi cerebro y después de un buen baño procedo a elegir algo que ponerme, Effie me comentó que puedo usar cualquier ropa de la que está guardada en la cómoda o en el closet así que elijo un conjunto azul marino que me parece muy seguro y no tan formal, eso de elegir atuendos no es lo mío ya que en el 12 no tenía una gran colección de ropa, tampoco es que eso me afectara, como todos los demás habitantes solo luchábamos por nuestra supervivencia, el lujo era algo totalmente ajeno a nuestras vidas.

Ok Mellark, tran-qui-li-za-te, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, ¡por Dios! No puedo creer que te está pasando esto, recuerda que eres un cazador letal, no acaso luchaste contra un oso ¿por qué entonces estas tan nervioso? Solo tienes que ir y sentarte en el comedor y listo, ya está.

Camino sin prisa, la veo sentada en el comedor, lleva un bonito conjunto verde, o se ve tan bonita, es que ella es preciosa, no puedo evitar sonreír, claro que ella no me ve, parece perdida en sus pensamientos, me gustaría estar en ellos, sé que no es así, lo más probable es que sea Gale en quien piensa.

Tomo un lugar enfrente de ella, estoy a punto de abrir la boca cuando aparece Haymitch, creo que está un poco menos borracho que de costumbre aunque igual de desaliñado que siempre.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, los trágicos tributos voluntarios del distrito doce- dice por todo saludo.

Nosotros solo volvemos a verlo y nadie dice nada, allí esta ella, escondida bajo esa mascara que no dice nada y eso me decepciona un poco, esperaba más de nuestro primer encuentro, tampoco esperaba que se lanzara a mis brazos ni nada por el estilo, pero después de haber sido presentados formalmente quizá podríamos por lo menos dirigirnos la palabra ¿no?

-Así que preciosa, ¿por qué la chica del pan se ofreció como voluntaria?- ¿preciosa? Como se atreve este borracho de quinta a decirle preciosa a mi preciosa, ya Mellark bájale a los celos un poco, por cierto a mí también me interesa conocer esa respuesta.

-Haymitch si ya sabes la respuesta no veo por qué sacas a colación el dichoso tema- dice ella por toda respuesta, al parecer a ella no le ha molestado que el le diga preciosa, parece que ambos saben a qué se refiere, como siempre soy yo el único excluido en el tema, no lo puedo creer, primero con Gale y ahora con Haymitch.

-Y tu chico, supongo que no tengo que preguntarlo seguro que lo hiciste por la chica Cartwright.

-¿Qué?- parece que esa pregunta sale sin querer de mi chica de ojos grises y leo un poco de desconcierto en ellos, mientras yo volteo a ver a Haytmich con ojos interrogantes.

-Por favor chico, se lo del beso de despedida con la chica Cartwright, además siempre andabas pasándote en la Veta con ella- da él por toda explicación.

Yo solo hago un movimiento con los hombros, al fin y al cabo esa era mi salida ¿no? Mejor no dar ninguna explicación adicional, me permito dirigir un vistazo a Katniss, sus ojos parecen un pozo de tristeza, pero no sé porque, solo dura un momento nuestro contacto, luego ella lo rompe y voltea a ver el paisaje que incesantemente avanza por la ventana. Mi chica de ojos grises me desconcierta tanto, ¿cómo hare para salvarla?

-Muy bien mis trágicos tributos- no sé porque insiste en llamarnos así- es hora de que me digan con qué habilidades cuentan si quieren ser de utilidad en la arena.

-Yo soy la hija del panadero, así que ya sabes mis habilidades- contesta Katniss, con esa voz que hace vibrar cada fibra de mi piel, aunque en realidad una vez mas parece que ellos saben de que están hablando y yo no, voltea a mirarme y sigue- y me he comido más de una doce de tus ardillas así que puede decirse que conozco bastante de tus habilidades- me sorprende que ella diga eso, daba por hecho que pensaba que Gale era el de las ardillas ya que siempre las recibía de él.

-Bien esto es lo que hay, si quieren mi ayuda tendrán que cooperar en todo lo que yo les indique, saben que es bueno tener habilidades pero tengo que preparar una estrategia adecuada para conseguir patrocinadores y regresar con vida a alguno de los dos.

A mi preciosa-pienso-quiero que ella vuelva aunque sea para estar en los brazos de Gale.

* * *

**Preciosa**

Estoy en el comedor, esperando que él llegue, ojalá lo haga antes que Haymitch, no quiero tener "esa" conversación con él, se que en algún momento llegará pero mejor retrasarla lo más posible, el es amigo de mi padre o quizá deba decir que mi padre es amigo de él, creo que es el único que le queda, por eso todos los días mi padre me pedía que le llevara un poco de pan, pienso que era su forma de cuidarlo, si, se bien la historia pero no quiero pensar en ella en este momento.

Siento que alguien se acerca, no son los pasos de Haymitch, los conozco bien, se que es el, retira una silla y se sienta frente mío, estoy a punto de dirigir esas primeras palabras que tanto se me han atorado estos últimos años cuando inoportunamente llega Haytmich.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, los trágicos tributos voluntarios del distrito doce- oh, lo sabía, no se iba a aguantar las ganas de torturarme con uno de sus comentarios, que ilusa, supongo que el unió todos los puntos y supuso de quien se trata, eso me gano por abrir la boca y soltarle la sopa un día que estaba más triste de lo normal, pero pensé que con la borrachera que se traía lo habría olvidado por completo, es mas ni siquiera parecía que me estaba escuchando.

-Así que preciosa, ¿por qué la chica del pan se ofreció como voluntaria?- pregunta jocosamente.

-Haymitch si ya sabes la respuesta no veo por qué sacas a colación el dichoso tema- digo lo mas cortésmente que puedo aunque bien podría lanzarle un cuchillo y se que acertaría en mi blanco hasta con los ojos cerrados, calma Katniss, calma.

-Y tu chico, supongo que no tengo que preguntarlo seguro que lo hiciste por la chica Cartwright.

-¿Qué?- qué dijo Haymitch, la chica Cartwrigth, ¿Delly? ¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-Por favor chico, se lo del beso de despedida con la chica Cartwright, además siempre andabas pasándote en la Veta con ella- ¿qué?¿beso de despedida con Delly?, siento como un golpe directo en mi corazón, yo tenía una leve esperanza que no fuera cierto, Gale nunca sacó a colación el tema, y también yo nunca quise realmente preguntarle, no me hubiera gustado que me contara todo con lujo de detalles, el no lo niega, así que es cierto, siento como mi corazón se contrae y recuerdo todas las veces que los vi juntos, no quiero llorar, si, sé que estoy actuando como una tonta, concéntrate Katniss, estas aquí para que regrese lo menos magullado posible a casa no para hacer realidad tu historia de amor desesperado.

-Muy bien mis trágicos tributos-aquí va otra vez las burlas veladas de Haytmich hacia mi persona- es hora de que me digan con qué habilidades cuentan si quieren ser de utilidad en la arena.

-Yo soy la hija del panadero, así que ya sabes mis habilidades- no sé de qué va Haytmich con esto, el conoce bien lo que soy capaz de hacer, así que prosigo dirigiéndome por fin a mi chico de ojos azules- y me he comido más de una doce de tus ardillas así que puede decirse que conozco bastante de tus habilidades.

-Bien esto es lo que hay, si quieren mi ayuda tendrán que cooperar en todo lo que yo les indique, saben que es bueno tener habilidades pero tengo que preparar una estrategia adecuada para conseguir patrocinadores y regresar con vida a alguno de los dos.

Mi chico de ojos azules-pienso- es quien volverá a casa, tristemente con Delly.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a las personas que me regalan un poquito de su tiempo al seguir esta historia, espero que siga siendo de su agrado y que este fin de año se lo pasen fabuloso y sobre todo que el 2013 les depare muchas cosas buenas en sus vidas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Preparación**

**El Chico**

Esto es asqueroso, tengo una plasta apestosa y gelatinosa por todo el cuerpo, no tengo que quejarme, se lo prometí a Haymitch, en realidad ambos se lo prometimos, ese es el primer trato que hacemos con él, no quejarnos de nada que nos hiciera el equipo de preparación, el ha cambio comenzaría a diseñar la mejor estrategia posible para que uno de los dos vuelva al Doce.

Nada más llegar a la estación en el Capitolio fuimos arrastrados entre multitudes que gritaban alocadas hasta el centro de entrenamiento, estar aquí verdaderamente es toda una experiencia, ni en mis peores pesadillas intervenían personajes tan excéntricos, hombre y mujeres con kilos de maquillaje blanco en la cara, pestañas de todos tipos y colores y ropas con colores extraños que estoy seguro que no había visto nunca, en fin todo una sinfonía de extravagancia y mal gusto a mi humilde entender. Al llegar al Centro de Entrenamiento fuimos llevados con los equipos de preparación antes de ser presentados a nuestros estilistas.

Creo que no soy reiterativo al repetir que todo esto ha sido horrible, mi equipo de preparación está conformado por dos mujeres y un hombre, y todos ellos me han tocado más que cualquier persona en mis dieciséis años, me han bañado, tallado, raspado, untado y vuelto a restregar el cuerpo con todo tipo de cosas, siento que por lo menos han disminuido siete capaz mi piel, bueno, quizá exageré un poco con eso de la piel, lo que sí es cierto es que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo arde, gracias a todo lo sagrado me han embadurnado una especie de leche que de inmediato ha disminuido el ardor a una muy leve molestia.

Y sí, cuando creo que todo ha cesado por fin, el equipo de preparación contraataca con otra ronda de baños, raspados, y todo eso, Bryar, me ha prometido que esto es lo último antes de presentarme con mi estilista, y aquí estoy tan solo y desnudo como llegué al mundo acostado sobre una plancha de acero esperando a que llegue.

Pienso en mi preciosa, he pasado por todo esto sin quejarme, sin quejarme verbalmente claro, mentalmente he recordado los antepasados de cada uno de estos personajes hasta la décima generación; en realidad no me he quejado –ya aclaré verbalmente- por ella no por Haymitch, todo esto puede valer la pena de alguna forma si ella está bien. Me pregunto si a ella le han pasado por todo este tratamiento de belleza, su piel es tan suave y delicada, espero que no le hayan maltratado mucho, ¿cómo llevará esto de la desnudez ante extraños? Por mi parte después de las primeras restregadas olvidé que existe el pudor, solo me concentré en no proferir alguna palabrota, aunque no me gusta cómo me ven Oliva y Musa, las mujeres de mi equipo de preparación, no se entender la forma en la que me miraron, es como algunas mujeres miran a Gale, ¿Katnis me verá alguna vez de esa forma?, claro Mellark, ella quizá podría verte de esa forma si existiera un futuro para ti, pero solo tienes lo que te resta de vida y de ésta ella puede tomarlo todo; de pronto el curso de mis lúgubres pensamientos se detiene y reparo que hay un hombre también en el equipo de preparación de mi preciosa, un tal Flavius, prefiero borrar todo eso de mi mente por el momento, porque siento que estoy apretando los puños y prefiero seguir recordando a los antepasados de estos personajes, ¿en qué generación me quedé?, no lo recuerdo así que vuelvo a empezar.

Escucho unos pasos acercándose, el estilasta ha hecho acto de aparición, me siento, nos miramos primero a los ojos, el parece todo lo normal que se podría esperar de una persona en el Doce, no lleva ninguna ropa extravagante, y solo un rasgo del Capitolio pueden captar mis ojos, una sombra dorada sobre sus parpados.

-Que tal, soy Cinna, seré tu estilista

* * *

Me miro en el espejo y no sé qué pensar de este atuendo, lo cierto es que siento un poco de temor. Fue después de las presentaciones que Cinna me comento que tenía una idea diferente para el atuendo de los tributos del Distrito Doce, bueno sería una variación del tan horrible traje de minero con el que siempre nos presenta, sin embargo recordé aquella vez en la que presentaron a los tributos desnudos y cubiertos de polvo de carbón, mi corazón late rápidamente, es casi seguro que a Katniss y a mí nos toque ir desnudos y cubiertos de carbón, no me sorprendería que tanto restregar y untar mezclas extrañas en mi cuerpo sean para que el polvo de carbón se fije en mi piel, muy bien Mellark al parecer comienza tu particular humillación pública- pensé en ese momento- poco después su imagen cruzo por mi mente y supe que sería capaz de soportar cualquier cosa por ella.

Estaba pensando todo esto cuando Cinna interrumpió mis pensamientos, solo capté ¿Fuego?

-Fuego, ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunté.

-No te preocupes, no es fuego de verdad, es un fuego artificial que Portia y yo hemos creado para hacer de ustedes dos algo inolvidable, y así puedan conseguir que se interesen en ustedes el mayor número posible de patrocinadores.

- ¿Estás seguro que no sufriremos ninguna quemadura?- tenía que cerciorarme que esto no dañaría de ninguna forma a Katniss.

- Por supuesto, hemos estado trabajando casi por un año en ello, desde los últimos juegos, queremos que ustedes dos parezcan dos brasas en llamas, para eso hemos creado también un tipo especial de tejido que los protegerá de cualquier daño que pudieran llegar a tener, pero de todas formas, como te comenté el fuego no los dañará.

Decidí confiar en Cinna, aunque creo que después de lo del fuego, me resultó sumamente atractiva la idea de salir desnudo y cubierto de polvo de carbón; en fin, este traje no parece tan malo, es cómodo, en la parte inferior es color gris, casi blanco y conforme va subiendo el gris va tomando una tonalidad más obscura hasta convertirse en negro, no sé bien en que parte se ubicaran las llamas, creo que es mejor no pensar mucho en ello.

El equipo de preparación termina de dar los últimos toques al maquillaje que llevo en el rostro, el maquillaje se siente extraño, es como una capa extra de piel pegajosa, es horrible, creo que horrible se ha convertido en mi palabra favorita en las últimas horas. Como sea, es tiempo de que nos dirijamos al lugar de salida del desfile, tenemos que tomar un elevador que nos traslada al sótano del Centro de Entrenamiento, ahí nos espera nuestro carro tirado de varios caballos negros, los caballos son animales hermosos, con su pelaje tan suave y brillante a la vez, me acerco a uno de ello y lo acaricio, no parece temer el contacto humano, están muy bien entrenados al parecer.

Sé que en breve, Katniss se reunirá conmigo, estoy un poco inquieto por eso, ahí la veo llegar, ella se ve…hermosa…

¡Oh! Me la que quedado mirando con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro que soy incapaz de borrar, lo sé porque Haymitch se me queda mirando a la vez y su rostro ha cobrado una expresión perspicaz, me hace una seña para que cierre la boca, creo que estoy de suerte porque él está detrás de Katniss, y ella no se ha dado cuenta, entonces ella repara en mi persona y me dirige una de sus espectaculares sonrisas.

Es tiempo de subir al carro, Cinna llega y prende el fuego, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos e hiperventilar pienso que en cualquier momento voy a sentir las quemaduras, pero esa sensación no llega, abro los ojos y ella está frente a mí con los ojos cerrados, veo como los abre poco a poco y sonríe, como aliviada, suspira y me ve directo a los ojos, tengo la tentación de apartar la mirada, pero me obligo a verla también y mis labios no me piden permiso para decir:

-Te sientan bien las llamas, deberías de llevarlas más a menudo- Mellark, ¿de verdad te atreviste a decir eso?

Ella se sonroja y baja la mira, parece pensar en algo, se acerca a mí y me da un cálido beso en la mejilla, yo no puedo decir nada, estoy a mil kilómetros de aquí, en mi cielo personal.

Mellark baja ya de tu nube, parece que Cinna se está tratando de comunicar contigo-parece hacer notar mi cerebro que hasta hace algunos momentos parecía estar en estado de muerte cerebral, no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dice porque el himno de Panem ha comenzado a escucharse y es la señal de que los carros deben de comenzar a avanzar.

Cinna hace señas, parece dar a entender que nos sujetemos de las manos, volteo a ver a Katniss y le comento la situación, me da su mano y yo la sostengo lo más fuerte que puedo, siento que voy a caer de esta cosa, pero trato de hacer mi mano lo más firme y solida que se pueda, quiero que ella se sienta segura a mi lado, volteo a ver a Cinna y el nos hace otra seña indicándonos que eso es lo que quería.

Distrito Ocho…

Distrito Nueve…

Distrito Diez…

Distrito Once…

Es nuestro turno.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**COMIENZAN LOS JUEGOS**

_La Chica_

Distrito Ocho…

Distrito Nueve…

Distrito Diez…

Distrito Once…

Distrito Doce…

Nuestro carro comienza la marcha.

_…¡Ah! …Bese a Peeta Mellark…_

¿Bese a Peeta Mellark?

¡BESE A PEETA MELLAR!

Aunque, a eso no se le puede llamar propiamente un beso, apenas fue un pequeño rose en su mejilla, aunque eso es lo más cerca que he estado de besar a un chico, en realidad al único chico al que he querido besar en mi corta vida ha sido a Peeta, y tristemente eso no fue un beso; claro no como a los besos que Peeta debe estar acostumbrado, como los que le dio de despedida Delly.

En qué estaba pensando, en nada claramente, ¡no puedo creer que lo haya hecho!, espero que nadie lo haya visto, ¡ESPERO QUE HAYMITCH NO LO HAYA VISTO!, toda vía no he tenido la "charla" con él, y esto solo aumentará su nivel de sarcasmos hacia mi persona, pero, ¿por qué siento este agarre en mi mano? Oh, sí, ya recuerdo, Cinna, el estilista de Peeta lo sugirió, en verdad espero que nadie haya notado lo del beso porque esto del agarre de manos puede tener otras implicaciones aparte de hacernos parecer como un equipo.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué se cree Peeta Mellark para hacerme cumplidos? ¿qué fue eso de que "las llamas te sientan bien, deberías llevarlas más a menudo"? El no debería de hacerme cumplidos, él está con Delly; estoy a punto de retirar mi mano ya que me siento bastante enfadada cuando veo en las pantallas nuestros rostros y recuerdo que estamos en el desfile, los personajes de fábula que habitan el capitolio corean nuestros nombres, las llamas hacen vernos hermosos, este es el momento de ganar patrocinadores, patrocinadores para regresar con vida a Peeta, esa es mi misión personal, así que decido dejar de lado mi ofuscación por el caso **Katniss-cumplido-Peeta-beso-Delly** y me esmero por sacar desde el fondo de mi corazón una de esas sonrisas que soy capaz de dar, de esas que solo Peeta logra arrancar, claro cuando él no me ve.

Decido que ya que me siento un poco más valiente, sería bueno lanzar unos cuantos besos a la multitud, así Mellark verá que un beso es cosa de nada, supongo que solo yo le di más importancia a ese beso, quizá el ya ni lo recuerde…Kat, concéntrate, nueva misión asignada para hoy, besos a la multitud, plan en acción, así que comienzo a regalar mis besos sin regatear, incluso me han lanzado flores, tomo una rosa con un aroma más fuerte que el natural, la sujeto, la beso y la regreso a su lugar de origen, nuestro carro casi termina de dar su recorrido al Círculo de la Ciudad, justo cuando llegamos a la formación con los carros de otros distritos el himno termina, el presiente Snow da unas palabras, mientras tanto aprovecho para retirar poco a poco mi mano de la de Peeta, no es que quiera hacerlo, hace tanto que deseaba tener nuestras manos así, unidas, sin embargo, creo que de los nervios, las palmas me han comenzado a sudar, pero él es más fuerte y no permite que se deshaga nuestro agarre, durante el discurso comienzan a sacar en las pantallas imágenes de todos los tributos, aunque me percato y Peeta y yo somos a los que enfocan durante más tiempo.

Por fin el show se ha terminado, es hora de regresar al Centro de Entrenamiento, para mi pesar por fin Peeta suelta mi mano.

* * *

Estoy en mi impersonal y lujosa habitación del Centro de Entrenamiento, ojala estuviera en casa, en mi pequeña habitación con muebles blancos, con Papa esperándome para la cena, pero no estoy en casa, estoy en el Capitolio por elección propia, no tiene caso pensar en lo que pudo hacer sido, se supone que mi corazón debe estar ligero, me he despedido de todos, los he dejado salir a todos como una bandada echada viento, ahora todo el espacio lo ocupa Peeta, aunque, me gustaría que Gale estuviera aquí, no por algo romántico, nunca ha sido así entre nosotros, es que con él siempre es fácil hablar, ahora, con Peeta, no sé en realidad de lo que podríamos hablar en el tiempo que nos quede juntos y si soy sincera, me siento abochornada todavía por lo del beso, si tengo suerte podría ser que Peeta no mencione nada y que nadie se haya percatado del hecho, espero que sea así, si no lo es, bien no se me ocurre nada así que inventaré algo sobre la marcha.

Es hora, mejor llegar antes que todos al comedor. La cena ha sido agradable, para mi fortuna, casi ha sido silenciosa, he tratado de ver lo mínimo indispensable a Peeta, por su puesto nada de hacer contacto visual, creo que por el momento es mejor así guardar nuestra distancia, aunque ¿a quién quieres engañar Kat? Por supuesto que tú no quieres guardar ningún tipo de distancia con él –parece gritar dentro de mí mi pequeño corazón- y, eso es cierto pero por el momento creo que es lo más prudente que puedo hacer o bien por lo menos será lo más seguro para mí.

Todos parecen entender que tanto Peeta como yo estamos cansados y gracias a ello no hay preguntas solo unas cuantas felicitaciones, solo Effie no para de repetir que hoy ha sido un día ¡muy, muy importante!

Es hora de la repetición del desfile, vemos a todos los tributos que nos precedieron, hasta el momento no había sido consiente de ellos, un desfile de chiquillos cuyo único infortunio fue el nacer en Panem, es triste ver cuanta excitación hay por parte de los habitantes del Capitolio por unos adolescente obligados a matarse unos a otros, siento unas nauseas enormes, creo que estoy a punto de vomitar cuando de pronto un carro luminoso hace acto de aparición, pero no es el carro el luminoso, somos nosotros y por fin soy consciente del gran efecto que hemos causado con nuestra aparición y ahí esta Peeta hermoso coronado de fuego, mi corazón se detiene y entonces veo a Haymitch a punto de soltar una carcajada que tiene la decencia de guardarse para el mismo, aunque siempre podrá decir que esta ebrio.

Cuando creo que la transmisión ha terminado anuncian que pasaran un video final con los mejores momentos del desfile, en la pantalla se van desplegando imágenes de los tributos con los mejores trajes, supongo los favoritos ya del público, por supuesto ahí estamos notros, no podía ser de otra forma, pienso en darle las gracias a Cinna y a Portia por los maravillosos trajes cuando unas palabras que salen de la pantalla me devuelven a la realidad, "las llamas te sientan bien, deberías llevarlas más a menudo", centro mi atención en la pantalla, en verdad que fui ilusa al pensar que nadie nos vio, debe de haber cientos de cámaras distribuidas por todas partes, seguido del piropo de Peeta proyectan la escena del beso y luego otras escenas de nuestras manos unidas, todo editado a gusto de los vigilantes, todo pensado en los niveles de audiencia, haciéndonos parecer como un par de adolescentes enamorados, olvidé que los Juegos ya habían comenzado.

Todos en la sala fijan su mirada en nosotros, siento como toda la sangre abandona mis venas concentrándose en mi estomago para luego salir disparada en propulsión a chorro directo a mi cara, la cual siento a punto de explotar en cualquier momento, sigo mi política de no mirar a Peeta y cuando creo que Effie está a punto de hacer uno de sus comentarios inoportunos Cinna la corta y nos manda a dormir.

Me despido de forma general de todos, cuando paso junto de Peta le hecho un rápido vistazo lo mas disimuladamente que puedo, esta tan rojo como yo y en su mirada se lee la confusión que se revuelve tormentosamente en su interior.

Estoy de nuevo en mi impersonal habitación del Centro de Entrenamiento y curiosamente en este momento me parece lo más acogedor que podría haber para mí en el Capitolio.

* * *

No puedo dormir, todo lo pasado el día de hoy se proyecta de forma incesante en mi mente, una y otra vez, necesito un poco de aire fresco, debe haber alguna venta por allí, algún orificio donde pueda aspirar, recuerdo que Portia me hablo de alguna especie de terraza en el techo del Centro de Entrenamiento, salgo en su búsqueda, y aunque este lugar es bastante grande doy fácilmente con lo que supongo que es la entrada a la terraza, subo una escalera, empujo la puerta y ahí está.

Y ahí también esta Haymitch con una botella en la mano, será mejor que de la vuelta antes de que me vea, estoy a punto de retirarme cuando me ve.

-Preciosa- dice por saludo, ok Kat, prepárate, charla incómoda en 5,4,3,2 y…

-Con que Peeta es el **"chico".**

No contesto, ya lo sabe, no hay nada más que agregar.

-Aunque debo de aceptar que me sorprendió un poco, llegué a pensar que ese día te referías al muchacho Hawthorne.

-¿Gale?

-Si, a él, como se llame, siempre estabas paseándote con él, incluso un día escuché en el Quemador a Sae hablando de la suerte del muchacho Hawthorne de haberse emparejado con la hija del Panadero y al chico Mellark con la tal Delly.

-¿A Haymitch Abernathy le gustan los cotilleos? Eso sí que es una sorpresa- digo desviando la atención como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Cotilleos? Por supuesto que no, únicamente estaba recabando información para chantajearte en caso de que algún día no cumplieras con la noble tarea que te encomendó el panadero, por cierto Preciosa, no te desvíes del tema, así que ¿qué piensas hacer por el chico?, porque tú sabes que tengo que elegir a uno, solo uno puede regresar de la arena, y tengo una deuda con tu padre, podría saldarla de una vez llevándote de regreso al Doce.

-No tengo planeado regresar al Doce, mi padre lo sabe, además, nadie me necesita de vuelta, mi padre, llorará un tiempo, pero puede sobreponerse, ya lo hizo una vez en realidad dos, puede rehacer su vida, en cambio, si Peeta no regresa, su familia podría morir, sobreviven gracias a él, el debe regresar, personas lo esperan.

- No se preciosa, tus argumentos no me convencen mucho- dice por toda respuesta, pero yo necesito más, necesito que prometa que lo llevara de vuelta a casa.

-Entonces hazlo porque yo te lo pido, por favor, por todas la veces que limpie tu casa, tu vómito, a ti, por todas las veces que escuché tus confesiones de borracho…- suplico.

-Me lo estás cobrando entonces, siempre pensé que lo hacías desinteresadamente.- dice sardónicamente.

- Sabes Haymitch –contesto algo molesta- no te estoy cobrando nada, puedes hacer lo que quieras, al igual que yo también puedo hacer lo que quiera, y lo que quiero es no volver con vida al Doce, si lo que quieres es regresarme, puedes hacerlo en mi féretro, pero no te despedirás de mí, seré parte de tus pesadillas por lo que resta de tu miserable vida- contesto con dureza.

No sé que estoy haciendo aquí, vine buscando aire fresco y lo único que tengo a cambio es ira, es mejor regresar a mi habitación, doy la vuelta y me retiro, estoy casi justo delante de la puerta cuando a mis espaldas escucho a Haymitch.

-Preciosa, por hoy solo puedo prometerte que lo pensaré-dice secamente.

Hay una esperanza naciendo en mí, quizá si Haymitch se decide a ayudarme pueda que entre los dos podamos regresar con vida a Peeta.

Estoy rendida, me recuesto en mi tibia cama, sé que hay una sonrisa en mis labios, el prometió que lo pensaría y dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, quizá Peeta tenga su oportunidad.

Y con ese último pensamiento me pierdo en la inconsciencia.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. LA ESTRATEGIA**

**El chico**

Fisurado, roto, así es como siento todo mi ser, después del desfile, pensé que tal vez podría hablar con ella pero en la cena no se dignó a cruzar ni una sola palabra conmigo, las sonrisas y las miradas cómplices del desfile quedaron en el olvido, su beso, nuestras manos unidas, no fueron dignas de mención, por lo menos de su parte, parecía tan lejana, esquiva, pensará acaso en Gale, no lo sé… lo que si se es que mi corazón duele.

Ahí en fondo de mi corazón todavía queda una pequeña esperanza de que ella alguna vez me note de alguna forma y de pronto caigo en la cuenta que todavía no se por qué ella se ofreció voluntaria, lo hizo por ¿Prim? No lo creo, será acaso por ¿mi?, se que es un sueño loco pero mi corazón parece fusionarse dentro de sus mil partes rotas y volver a ser un corazón completo, son vanas esperanzas lo sé de antemano pero aunque sea solo por esta noche, quiero tener una esperanza que me alcance hasta el momento que mi corazón deje de latir y dormir hoy feliz, el dolor me abruma, yo prefiero dormir…

Todo a mi alrededor esta verde, la brisa fresca da un poco de alivio a mi cuerpo perlado por el sudor, el aroma a pino me envuelve la fiebre me ha dejado débil por lo que mi cuerpo me ha exigido tomar un descanso, siento la corteza del árbol a mis espaldas, es un asiento naturalmente cómodo, cierro mis ojos por unos minutos que bien podrían ser horas me pierdo en la inconciencia… y ahora siento sus manos en mis mejillas, tocando mi frente, ha de ser una alucinación, no puede ser real, aunque daría mi vida porque lo fuera, abro mis ojos pensando que en cualquier momento se esfumará la sensación de sus hermosas manos en mis mejillas, pero apenas abro los ojos y veo sus ojos grises, otra vez preocupados, como aquella ocasión cuando éramos niños, me pierdo un segundo en su mirada antes de que mis parpados caigan pesadamente una vez más, la fiebre ha hecho un buen trabajo, escucho la voz de Gale llamándome, abro los ojos una vez más, y las alucinaciones se han ido, ella no está ahí, ella no tiene ninguna razón para rondar por el bosque, solo fue un hermoso momento, solo un sueño…

Abro lentamente los ojos, tuve nuevamente aquel sueño, pero en parte no fue solo un producto de mi subconsciente, es la parte de un recuerdo de algo que soñé un día que caí enfermo en el bosque, lo que daría porque hubiera sido realidad en aquel entonces, lo que daría por que fuera real ahora mismo y poder contemplar sus ojos grises viéndome a mí, pero a mi mente regresan mis últimos pensamientos consientes antes de dormir, y si, recuerdo otra vez que después de que terminó el desfile ella no ha reparado en mi persona ni por un minuto, no me dirigió una mirada en la cena, mucho menos un comentario, ni siquiera cuando salió el video aquel al final de la repetición del desfile, dijeron que éramos los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12, quizá si existe una parte de amor trágico en esta historia, por lo menos por lo que respecta a mí, porque yo… yo…yo la amo, aunque tendré que guardármelo para mí.

Todavía no amanece, solo se escuchan alrededor los murmullos nocturnos, el cielo estará estrellado y la luna menguante brillará allá arriba. No puedo seguir durmiendo aunque el lecho en el que reposo sea suave y confortable, necesito diseñar mi estrategia, los engranes han comenzado a moverse y no puedo perder ni un minuto, ella tiene que regresar con vida cueste lo que cueste.

¿Cuál será la mejor estrategia? Los tributos ganadores siempre han tenido una, es casi imposible que alguien gane los juegos por casualidad, claro, excepto esa chica del 4, Annie creo que se llamaba, ella ganó porque en la inundación ella era la mejor nadadora, por lo demás no se mostró como generalmente actúan los letales tributos del distrito Cuatro, de hecho en su conteo de muerto no se le achacó alguno…Mellark no divagues, prioridad uno Katniss, prioridad dos la estrategia.

Quizá para diseñar la estrategia primero debo de pensar en las habilidades de Katniss, ¿Qué se de Katniss)

1. Es la chica a la que amo,

2. Es la hija del pandero

3. Ella ayuda a su padre en la panadería.

4. Es una buena estudiante.

5. Es una corredora veloz.

6. Es la persona con más lindo corazón que he conocido.

6. Tiene una voz hermosa.

7. Tiene unos ojos hermosos.

8 Tiene un cabello hermosamente sedoso.

9. Tiene una piel hermosa.

10. ELLA ES HERMOSA

Creo que me he quedado con una sonrisa boba en la cara, se trataba de pensar en las habilidades que pudiera tener Katniss y aprovecharlas en la arena… concéntrate Peeta, comenzaré de nuevo…

…. Media hora después sigo pensando únicamente en lo hermosa que es Katniss y salvo el que sea una buena corredora no se me ocurre alguna otra habilidad que podría sernos útil en la arena.

Quizá deba cambiar el enfoque, podría ser que pudiera analizar mis habilidades y ver que tanto provecho puedo sacarle a ello.

Comencemos, soy Peeta Mellark, cazador, ágil, fuerte, arquero, buen mentiroso, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y eterno enamorado de Katniss Everdeen, bueno ya, esto último esta demás pero aquí en la soledad de mi cuarto y sobre todo en la privacidad de mi mente puedo **"gritarlo"** a los cuatro vientos, al fin y al cabo nadie puede escucharlo, aunque esto último que he pensado podría utilizarlo a su favor, después de todo si han trasmitido aquel video del horror ha de ser porqué es el tipo de culebrón que gusta en el Capitolio y aquí es donde se encuentran los patrocinadores.

Estoy consciente que no estoy al nivel de los tributos profesionales pero quizá si tenga alguna ventaja sobre ellos, esos chicos están entrenados para matar personas pero yo sé cómo desenvolverme con fieras, puedo recolectar comida y en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no sería presa fácil, ellos en cambio generalmente sobreviven por los víveres que acaparan de la cornucopia y con lo que les envíen sus generosos patrocinadores.

Una desventaja es el hecho que ellos conciertan alianzas antes de llegar a la arena y se mueven como en una manada, yo estoy solo aunque supongo que les ha de causar cierta sospecha el hecho que por vez primera hay dos voluntarios en el Doce y esto también podría ser parte de la estrategia…

Si, la estrategia va tomando forma en mi mente, puedo aprovechar cada uno de los elementos en los que he pensado, mis habilidades adquiridas en el bosque, mi amor por Katniss, incluso las habilidades que pueda tener Katniss, creo que puedo hablar de ello con Haymitch, aunque tendría que contarle lo otro…

Por fin está amaneciendo tengo que hablar con Haymitch antes de que Katniss se levante, tengo una corazonada al respecto, estoy casi seguro que puede funcionar, así que manos a la obra, mi chica de ojos grises regresará viva al Doce como que me llamo Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**La chica**

Yo, no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo, todos los recuerdos, las sensaciones, las emociones parecer hervir dentro en mi interior, en mi mente hay un bullicio incontrolable, todavía no he definido la estrategia para salvar a Peeta, aunque Haymitch me ha dado una esperanza a la que pretendo aferrarme con todo lo que me queda de vida.

Es hora de almorzar, creo que es mejor llegar puntual, me muero de ganas de ver sus hermosos ojos azules, quizá hoy pueda hablar un poco con él, quisiera tener la oportunidad de charlar con él antes de que todo termine…para mí.

Hoy es el día en que comienzan los entrenamientos así que me voy enfundada en uno de esos uniformes que encontré en el guardarropa, no es bonito ni feo simplemente cómodo para las actividades que deberé desarrollar durante la jornada.

Estoy nerviosa, me sudan un poco las manos, eso es lo más que chocante, la espera me mata, el ¿me dirá algo relativo al video ese de los mejores momentos? Ojalá que no, no me gustaría convertirme en Katniss cara de tomate de nuevo frente al él, muy bien Katniss respira profundamente y sal al pasillo que te llevará hasta el comedor.

Mi corazón retumba en mi pecho, cada tum, tum, tum siento como si mi corazón se hiciera cada vez más grande por el esfuerzo que hace mi pecho en contenerlo, el solo pensar en su dorado cabello me sonroja, no puede ser, Katniss contrólate, pareces una loca adolescente enamorada, bueno quizá si lo sea.

Por fin llego al comedor, he de decir que los olores ahí mezclados me han abierto el apetito, apuro el paso y ocupo un lugar que estaba vacío, sorprendentemente, Effie, Cinna, Portia y hasta el borracho de Haymitch ya están sentados y se encuentran degustando cada cual un platillo de su elección, ¿y Peeta? No lo veo por ninguna parte, quizá se haya retrasado, puede que no tarde mucho y se vería altamente sospechoso que preguntara en estos momentos por él, así que decido que es una buena idea comenzar yo también.

Han pasado ya quince minutos desde mi arribo al comedor, lo sé por el reloj de pared que es parte de la decoración del lugar, Peeta sigue sin aparecer…

…cinco minutos han pasado nuevamente y ni un atisbo de mi chico de ojos azules…

…diez minutos mas y sin novedad…

…dos minutos…¿dos minutos?... si solo dos minutos y a mí me han parecido dos décadas… ¿podré preguntar por él?... solo dejaré que pase un minuto más y si no veo por ahí cerca esos cabellos dorados preguntaré…

El sonido del tic tac me vuelve loca, tic, tac, 15 segundos, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, 30 segundos, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, 40 segundos, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, 55 segundos, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, -carraspeo un poco para aclara mi garganta- ¿y Peeta?

Cuatro pares de ojos se fijan en mí y yo solo continuo- ¿No nos acompañará a almorzar?, ¿está bien?, ¿está enfermo?, ¿le ha pasado algo?

De pronto siento como una mirada me traspasa, la busco y no tardo mucho en encontrarla, es Haymitch, la burla se refleja en sus ojos cuando contesta:

-¿Y ahora por qué tanta pregunta por el chico?, si mal no recuerdo ayer ni siquiera le dirigiste la palabra.

Yo no puedo contestar porque de sobra sé que es cierto, aunque el también sabe mis razones, creo que tendré que guardar mi curiosidad, estoy en un encuentro cercano con la resignación cuando al parecer Cinna se apiada de mí y dice:

-Peeta ya ha desayunado, quiso ser el primero en llegar al entrenamiento.

Un momento ¿qué? ¿se fue ya? ¿no me espero?...así es, efectivamente el no me espero, al parecer ni se acordó de mi, su compañera de distrito, creo que es lo único a lo que puedo aspirar a figurar en su vida, pestañeo rápidamente quiero borrar aquella lágrima traicionera que amenazaba con abandonar su lugar, Katniss, sabias que no tenias que tomarte muy enserio los piropos de Mellark, lo más probable es que él estuviera tan nervioso como tú en el desfile y ni se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo-me digo a forma de reproche.

-Lo siento Preciosa- continúa Haymitch- pero él ya ha elegido su estrategia.

Eso me desconcierta, ¿Peeta ya tiene estrategia? Tal vez su estrategia sea ganar para regresar con fama y fortuna al Doce, yo me siento un poco excluida aunque no tengo por qué sentirme así, es lo que yo quiero aunque él no conozca ninguna de mis razones, quizá nunca lo sepa, al parecer la esperanza morirá antes de mi último aliento.

El corazón me pesa una tonelada, pero yo también tengo que comenzar con el entrenamiento así que pongo mi mejor cara mientras me instruyen como llegar al lugar donde se desarrollan las actividades. Tomo el ascensor y trato de poner mi mente en blanco y lo único que consigo es recordar una y otra vez un par de ojos azules como el cielo del Doce.

Se fuerte Kat, -me repito-, tienes que ser fuerte para sobrevivir los días que faltan y por todos los medios sacar con vida a Peeta.

Llego al Centro de Entrenamiento, todo es brillante, los tributos de otros distritos están reunidos en aquel recinto, la mayoría dispersos, solo los profesionales andan en grupos, ¿dónde estará Peeta? No lo ubico, recorro lentamente el lugar con la mirada y algo llama mi atención como si de un imán se tratara, ¿qué es eso? Quizá una broma de mal gusto, lo que ven mis ojos no lo pueden creer, Peeta … ¿con los profesionales?

* * *

**Mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, estaba buscando el enfoque de la estrategia de Peeta y por otra parte tuve unos días muy estresantes, pero de ahora hasta que se termine esta historia actualizaré los fines de semana (sábado o domingo).**

**Aprovecho a darle las gracias a Yusha por dos sus lindos review; Guess: espero te siga gustando la historia; Alice22: gracias y espero te guste este capítulo; PattyGrana2Mellark8192: muchas gracias por tus cumplidos.**

**Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos lectores silenciosos, espero sigan la historia hasta el fin ;D.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHICA DOCE**

**La chica**

Desconcierto, es lo que vivo en este momento, no entiendo que se supone que hace Peeta con los profesionales, no sé qué pensar, si tan solo pudiera leer en sus ojos como lo hago con Gale, todo seria mas fácil, pero siempre hay ese cortina que vela sus sentimientos, como si no quisiera que nadie vea dentro de él. Y volviendo al desconcierto, son tantas sus ganas de ganar que ha hecho lo que hasta ahora a ningún tributo del Doce ha hecho, ha comenzado a tener acercamiento con los profesionales.

Peeta... Mellark... con los profesionales ...

¿Qué está pasando aquí?...

Los recuerdos...los últimos acontecimientos... su ausencia en el tren que nos trajo al Capitolio...su halago...su mano en la mía...su silencio después del desfile...su partida hoy por la mañana...y entonces hay un click resonando en mi cabeza, todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajan...

¿Seré una pieza en el tablero de sus juegos personales?...Supongo que si, la evidencia lo señala y en mi corazón siento dolor...

Y otra vez mi cerebro se revoluciona, y las imágenes se muestran en mi retina de forma sucesiva, pareciera que una aguja invisible las zurciera hasta delinear los aspectos de mi propia estrategia, tendré que hablarlo con Haymitch seguro tendrá patrocinadores a manos llenas este año, que dirán el Doce cuando vean lo que está por suceder, bueno, tampoco es como si fuera a enterarme algún día ya que no pienso regresar.

Es mi momento de avanzar ya no hay marcha atras...

Así que procedo al paso número uno, pasar desapercibida por el momento; me uno al resto de los tributos, doy una ojeada mientras pretendo escuchar las instrucciones de Atala, la coordinadora del entrenamiento, todos formamos un grupo bastante heterogéneo, no quiero hacerlo pero mis ojos vuelan a mi chico de cabellos dorados, está hablando con esa rubia del distrito uno, si que parecen entretenidos, estoy a punto de acercarme a ese par para escuchar de que hablan cuando recuerdo la primera fase del plan, por el momento permanecer desapercibida y le agrego algo mas, ignorar la existencia de Mellark, así que cada quien por su lado...por el momento.

La gran explicación de la encargada del entrenamiento ha terminado, como mi primer parada elijo el puesto donde ensenan trampas, quizá pueda perfeccionar las que ya se y aprender alguna otra que sea de utilidad en la arena.

Extraño, el encargado del puesto parece haberse puesto contento de tener una alumna, comenzamos con algunos nudos básicos, se alegra al ver que los domino con facilidad así que decide subir el nivel y ensenarme algunas trampas, me ensena una especialmente útil que es fácil de camuflar y que sirve para inmovilizar de los pies a cualquiera que para su mala fortuna la accione, seguimos con la enseñanza, algunas trampas mas intricadas, pero suena un gong señalando que el tiempo en el puesto se ha agotado.

Mi mirada recorre una vez más el Centro de Entrenamientos, donde estará Peeta? recuerda Kat, ignorar a Mellark, mis ojos parecer desobedecer a la orden que da mi cerebro y lo localizan un poco mas allá otra vez... con los profesionales del distrito uno y dos, luciéndose ante todos en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Marvel, al parecer se esta tomando muy enserio su papel dentro de la manada.

Creo que no estaría mal pasar por el puesto de Camuflaje, tal vez pueda relajarme un poco, esta situación con Peeta me tiene con los pelos de punta, asi que en el puesto elegido me dedico a mezclar y mezclar después elijo como lienzo mi brazo izquierdo mientras con mi mano derecha me dedico a pintar y consigo convertir mi brazo en un tronco, suspiro de satisfacción, por un momento olvido los juegos, alzo mis ojos y unos ojos azules capturan los míos, el velo que los cubre parece haber caído, siento congelarme en el tiempo, en lo que dura este instante parece decirme te quiero, te extraño, aunque pueda solo ser mi imaginación, podrá el leer lo mismo en los míos, siento otra mirada que se cierne sobre mi, rompo el contacto visual y busco aquella fuente oh solo es una cámara así que solo fue por eso, lo sabia...solo fue mi imaginación, ¿puede mi corazón romperse un poco más?

Quisiera que ya fuera la hora de regresar a nuestro alojamiento, sin embargo solo ha llegado a hora de comer y para mi mala fortuna tenemos que reunirnos en la zona de comedor, elijo una mesa solitaria y apartada del resto, sé que no debería hacerlo pero mi chico de cabello dorado se alinea junto con la manada y ahí esta otra vez riéndose como una tonta hiena la rubia esa del uno, creo que se llama Glimmer y no me hace ninguna gracia las miraditas que le da a mi chico y el riéndose con ella, siento que me hierve la sangre, relax Kat, relax, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento este chico del distrito ocho se ha sentado junto a mi, su mirada se cruza con la mía, y sonríe:

-Soy Tresh y tu Doce, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Katniss-respondo simplemente

-Mucho gusto entonces chica Doce,no te molesta que me siente aquí ¿no?

-Eres libre de sentarte donde quieras Tresh- contesto sin muchas ganas.

-Chica Doce, puedo preguntarte algo?

-No me llamo Chica Doce, ya te dije, mi nombre es Katniss, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

-Pues, ¿que se trae tu chico?

-Lo siento Tresh, no te sigo, no sé de que hablas-

-Por favor Chica Doce, sabes bien a que me refiero ¿qué hace tu chico con los profesionales?

-Mira Tresh no tengo idea por qué dices que es mi chico y por que respecta a tu pregunta creo que eso es algo que tendrías que preguntárselo a él- contesto algo molesta.

-Está bien Chica Doce, no te enojes solo tenía curiosidad y vamos, todos vimos tu video de "momentos especiales"

No puede ser, el maldito video otra vez parece que ese tema me seguirá por el resto de mis días, aunque viéndolo en perspectiva el resto de mis días significa una semana cuando mucho. Tresh espera una respuesta:

-Tresh, Tresh, Tresh, parece que has olvidado que estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, y lo que viste en el famoso video puede significar cualquier cosa así como el que Peeta esté con los profesionales por el momento- contesto lo mas enigmáticamente posible o al menos eso intento.

Después de eso parece que el resto de la comida transcurre en silencio de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan y el sonríe, tiene una linda sonrisa me percato y de pronto siento una mano que se posa en mi hombro derecho, al mismo tiempo que alguien pregunta:

-¿Todo bien Katniss?- pregunta Peeta, volteo a mirarlo esperando encontrarme con sus ojos azules, pero el mira en otra dirección ve, directamente a Tresh y parece muy enojado, Tresh contesta:

- Aquí todo bien, Katniss yo solo nos estamos conociendo, tienes ¿algún problema con eso enamorado?

¿Enamorado? ¿de donde salió eso? y de pronto todas las miradas se dirigen a nosotros mientras un tenso e incomodo silencio se cierne por el comedor, parece que entre Peeta y Tresh saltan chispas, están a un segundo de iniciar una pelea cuando suena nuevamente la señal que el tiempo de la comida ha concluido y que debemos dirigirnos a los puestos, antes de marcharme Peeta me detiene del brazo y pregunta

-¿Qué hacías platicando con el tributo del distrito ocho, que no sabes que es el enemigo?

-Supongo que hacía lo mismo que tú con los profesionales y a todo esto, no es de tu incumbencia con quien platico o no- respondo bastante indignada, quien se crees este Mellark solo porque este en modo celoso no tengo por qué contestarle con una sonrisa, perdón ¿modo celoso? vaya Kat si que le das rienda suelta a la imaginación, me reprendo mentalmente, cuando de improviso el me aclara:

- Lo siento Preciosa, pero a partir de ahora todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es de mi incumbencia- da la media vuelta y se dirige a reunirse con sus nuevos mejores amigos, no quiero voltear a ver porque mi corazón parece a punto de estallar de lo rápido que late pero mi parte racional me dice que ponga los pies en la tierra, que esto solo es parte de su estrategia pero mi corazón enamorado gana y decido que por el momento no importa, estoy en los juegos del hambre y aunque sea a medias puedo hacer realidad mi fantasía de que Peeta también sienta algo por mí.

* * *

El entrenamiento concluye sin ninguna otra novedad, después de eso Peeta y yo nos dedicamos a ignorarnos olímpicamente bueno claro que yo solo fingí ignorarlo olímpicamente. Terminado el entrenamiento me dirigí al ascensor topándome nuevamente con Tresh quien me dedico una linda sonrisa antes de entrar al ascensor, cada quien oprimió el botón de su respectivo piso, la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse cuando alguien detuvo el cerrado con su mano, la puerta abrió plenamente y entró en el Peeta, el cual le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a Tresh que lo miraba bastante divertido, el viaje hasta el octavo piso transcurrió tan rápido como un suspiro, al abrirse la puerta Tresh se giro hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla para después decir:

-Nos vemos mañana Chica Doce, te esperaré para la comida.

Dicho esto se cerraron las puertas nuevamente y un Peeta color tomate me cuestiono:

-¿Que se cree este tipo?, quedar contigo para comer estando yo aquí presente…

Sé que mis cejas se arquearon de forma inconcebible, por favor, todo esto ha de ser un sueño, demasiado surrealista para mi gusto, Peeta no podía estar genuinamente celoso ¿ó si? por si las dudas di un rápido escaneo por el ascensor y no, ahí no había ninguna cámara, por lo menos ninguna visible, ¿podría ser cierto?

Dos segundos después arribamos al piso Doce, Peeta salió hecho una furia directo a su habitación ante la mirada inquisitiva de Haymitch y el educado enojo de Effie, modales, modales, modales, la escuche decir.

Antes de ser blanco de una nueva burla de Haymitch decidí pasar de largo directo a mi habitación pero alcance a escuchar la risa socarrona de Haymitch después de mencionar algo sobre pelas de enamorados, no quise preguntar a que se refería con eso mejor llegar hasta la protección de mi habitación.

Después de tomar una relajante ducha llena de aroma a flores me vestí de forma informal y me tumbe en la confortable cama, deje mi mente vagar libremente un rato hasta que de recordar el cielo azul del Doce pase a relacionar el azul del cielo con el azul de los ojos de Peeta a Peeta con los profesionales, así que esa era su estrategia asegurarse un lugar en la manada de los profesionales, bueno si eso le ayudaba a regresar a casa pienso que está ¿bien? en realidad no creo que este bien pero con sus habilidades estoy segura que es el primer tributo no profesional que puede ser uno de ellos.

Y ¿donde quedo yo a todo esto? al final parece que no me necesitara en absoluto para sobrevivir, pero él no puede fiarse de los profesionales a demás en cualquier momento podrían querer matarlo y sin nadie de confianza que le cubra las espaldas sus posibilidades de regresar a casa disminuyen. Mi mente viaja a mi lugar feliz, el bosque, y recuerdo aquel día que Peeta a pesar de estar enfermo salió a cazar, hasta que lo encontré recargado en un árbol desvanecido por la fiebre, tuve que correr lo más rápido que puede en busca de Gale, quien no estaba lejos de ahí, el se hizo cargo de la situación, y ¿si sale herido?, se que su madre es sanadora pero es poco probable que el herido o enfermo estuviera en condiciones de salir por sus propios medios a buscar las plantas medicinales adecuadas o a tratar la herida, ¿qué hacer entonces?

Una idea descabellada cruza mi mente, yo podría ser esa persona que cubra sus espaldas, no necesito ser una finalista, solo asegurarme que él sea el tributo más fuerte que sobreviva, podría hacerlo bien, tengo habilidades que nadie imagina, solo tengo que conseguir un lugar en la manada, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Haymitch aparece inmediatamente en mi mente seguro que el sabrá como hacerlo, tengo que hablar con él, hoy mismo, antes de la cena.

Sin perder un segundo me dirijo en busca de mi mentor.


End file.
